The Crystal Discovery
by Charly The Ninja
Summary: So this isn't really based off of HoN however I LOVE HOUSE OF NIGHT! This is my own personal book. so here's the summary: This is about a blind sophomore with a very special ability. This ability just might save a whole other world or two! With the help of a couple friends, of course! R&R! PLEASE READ! : )
1. CH 1Prologue

**So I told you I was writing a book, right? And that I'd post the first couple Chappies soon? WELL THIS IS SOON! YAY!**

**Hope you guys like it as much as I would like you to! : )**

_**The Crystal Discovery**_

Everyone always told me I had very unique eyes. That they were pretty and special. I always underestimated the "special" part because of one crucial fact about me, I'm blind. I guess they could be special in a relatively bad way, but overall, it sucks.

Every sophomore starts out with a year that is crazy and unorganized because of the awkward transition from freshman year to not-so-smarter sophomore year. People say I should have it easy because 1) I learn by audio and 2) everything _**is**_ typically made easier for me. I was actually starting to believe them.

Life just loves proving me wrong, though.

**What do y'all think so far? Is it good? Anything I could change? This is only the prologue BTW I'm just gonna count it as a chappie cuz ya know how some books do that so yea…**

**Charly The Ninja**


	2. CH 2

**BTW the pic by the summary is a pic of what Malory looks like! : )**

Chapter 2

"Miss Malcot? Do you know the answer?" Jesus Christ, I hate math with a capital **H**. Unfortunately, I did know the answer, which just proves how big a nerd I am.

"Yes ma'am. It's 57." 'Miss Malcot' replied, grumpily, I might add. My friends call me "Malfunction". My real name is Malory Malcot, blind since birth and given an open-for-insult name.

I was too busy listening for the bell to notice Mrs. Sayts's noisy footsteps getting closer.

"Miss Malcot, I asked you a question," the next thing she said I saw coming because it happens all the time, "but that's okay. You didn't hear because of your… um… disability. No homework, class." As always no homework for the "disabled".

"Hey Malfunction! Wait up!", Sadey called as she came out of class down the hall. She's the only one who knows about my ability, as I call it, rather than a disability. I stopped, waited for her to catch up, then continued walking out of school.

We started out walk home with our normal convo. Then out of no where she asked how an old friend was doing.

"How's Lazel?", Sadey questioned.

She startled me so much I almost ran into a mailbox that had just been mentioned as straight ahead.

"Um.. She's fine. I haven't been to see her lately, though." I replied tentatively.

I understand; you're very confused.

Remember what I said earlier about how I saw my "disability" as an ability? Well, ever since I was about 8, I've been into meditation. The strange thing is, when I meditate, my eyes glow a little. Sadey noticed one day and said they glowed a soft purple color. She asked what had happened so I had to tell her.

When I meditate, I enter another world.

At first she didn't believe me and I understood. I bet even you don't or wouldn't, either.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sit down next to me", I commanded._

_She sat._

"_Put one hand on my shoulder."_

_She did._

"_Be prepared."_

_Sadey nodded._

"_Ready?"_

_She mumbled something I assumed was a yes._

_Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the world I loved to visit the most, Averius._

_{__**my friend named Avery came up with the name haha get it?}**_

_I heard her gasp and I knew we were there._

_Strangely enough, I can see in the other worlds._

_When I opened my eyes, I saw lush green forests, covered in all sorts of Averius fruits._

_Some I instantly recognized as Penaz, Strupberry, and Calloon._

_Penaz was like pineapple and papaya mixed._

_Strupberry was like strawberry, except a little more sour._

_Calloon resembled an avocado but tasted like Ranch dressing, oddly enough._

_Its juice was used as a sauce sometimes, though._

_Sadey looked at me, saw I was looking around, and gasped again._

"_You can see here?!"_

"_heh, yea.. That's probably why my eyes were glowing", I'd said nervously. Eager to change the subject, I said, "Hey! Wanna go see my friend?"_

_She nodded and I breathed out, relieved to have gotten the topic off of me. We started walking._

"_So, I have a few things to tell you before we get there. Her name is Lazel. She's kinda 'different'… Her species is called Spirenet. We say 'We are humans'. They say 'We are Spires'."_

_I saw a look of confusion pass over her face._

"_You'll see," I sighed._

_We headed past a field of purple and yellow rocks, a dense forest like what we first say, and a giant, rushing waterfall. The only difference was all the water here was red, like blood and blood was aquaish, like our water._

_We passed a couple small villages, but didn't see anyone._

Huh, that's weird,_ I thought to myself._

_We continued on a windy path until we got to a cozy looking tree house._

"_Lazel!", I called, "Lazel, are you there?!"._

_Suddenly, I saw a little white fluffy thing seemingly float down._

"_Sadey, This is Lazel."_

_Sadey gasped once again as Lazel grew suddenly to about 4 ½ ft. Lazel looked like a normal girl with a pixie cut and fluffy white dress, which I found out was part of her body. The two extremely major different things about her was 1) her eyes were purple with little golden specks in them and 2) she had somewhat glowing, beautiful pixie wings!_


End file.
